Eli: The Last Avenger
by cent76
Summary: (AU) After age of Ultron, the new Avengers stumble upon a strange teenage girl during a HYDRA base raid in Tokyo. She has no memory of her name or past life, and a scar on her arm only gives part of what was her name: "Jane Eli-." As she joins the new Avengers, what secrets from her past will she uncover, and will she be able to move past them? Rated T to be safe, Spiderman/OC
1. 1:Introductions and Abductions

**Eli POV backstory**

 _A year or so ago, I woke up in a dark alley in Tokyo, dressed in the same clothes on my back now. I did not know who I was, or how I had gotten here. All I could remember was that I was 17, and that I was, for lack of a better term, special._

 _I made an okay living in Tokyo's underworld, doing under-the-radar wiring jobs for a good price. I built up a pretty fearsome reputation for myself, to the point to where I wouldn't be bothered by the nastiest thug in the darkest alley. As a matter of fact, I would probably mug him instead. Hey, we all gotta eat. _

_So, one night I was preparing to sleep inside a gross, bed-bug infested apartment when these two guys straight out of James Bond or something burst into my room with these huge, bulky machine guns. They explained that their boss was looking for an electrician with a talent for speed and precision. I was reluctant at first, but when one of the Schwarzenegger Brothers told me the estimated payment, I immediately accepted. Unfortunately, some local authority was onto us, so I had to lead my friends through a twisty maze of side streets, abandoned business buildings, and shady bars._

 _Once we got to the location, an enormous warehouse, I began to doubt the integrity of these guys. However, I told myself to suck it up and put on the business face. Cool and sharp, Eli, cool and sharp._

* * *

 **-In a dark warehouse, on the streets of Tokyo**

"She said she'd be here," the large man boomed, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I'm right here, buddy," a young female voice replied coolly. 36 machine guns were aimed at a dirty teenage girl standing near the entrance, who calmly walked right up to the man and crossed her arms.

"these guys said you wanted to see me," she said, indicating two armed men wearing H.Y.D.R.A. badges.

"Yes," he replied, taming his wild temper, "I have a machine that is being, well, complicated, and I was recommended to you. However, I did not know that you were a mere child."

"Well," she replied cheekily, "If my work wasn't worthwhile, do you think I'd be recommended?" The man clenched his jaw. This little brat was being a royal pain.

"I will show you the machine now," he said through clenched teeth. The girl nodded, and followed him as he strolled deeper into the ominous warehouse.

"I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself. You may call me Hydra."

"Eli," the girl said frankly, "call me Eli." They came upon a large, open space. In the middle was a simple shipping crate. Eli looked at Hydra quizzically.

"Seriously?"

"Go inside," Hydra said, "And you will find what needs to be fixed." The girl shook her head.

"Uh-uh," she said, "this seems way too much like one of those kidnapping shows, however corny they are." Hydra flicked two fingers, and the sound of countless machine guns cocked into position.

"Fine," she said, annoyed. "I'll go into the stupid box." She creaked the door open, and once she stepped in, it was closed behind her. Suddenly, Eli could sense the raw electricity that filled the crate. Feeling in the dark, she found what she was looking for; a socket. She pressed her fingers into it, and pushed the electricity inside of her into whatever this thing was.

 _Hello,_ it said, _and who are you?_

 _A friend,_ Eli mentally replied, _a friend who needs a favor from an intellectual, powerful_ _object such as yourself._

 _You flatter me,_ the machine replied silently, _and may I say that your circuits are divine? Hmm,_ _maybe I can help you. _

_Oh,_ she replied, _that would be_ _wonderful._

Thump.

Eli looked up, though all she could she was darkness.

 _Is anything troubling you, my_ _dear?_

 _No,_ she replied, _I just thought-_

"Alright," an unfamiliar voice said, "come out with your arms up. No funny business."

Slowly opening the entrance, Eli came out of the crate, her arms raised as well as one eyebrow. Standing in front of her was the weirdest collection of bozos she had ever seen. And she lived in Tokyo.

"Sorry," she said, "but Comic-con is held in San Diego, California."

"Oh, that's a good one," one of them, a guy dressed in a bright red and blue unitard sneered, "and that's the smallest juvie center I've ever seen." Eli looked at the crate behind her.

"You ever heard of a summer home, kid?" she asked, smirking. Another weirdo in a metal suit chuckled at her reply. Eli took this opportunity to use her secret weapon: her control of electricity. She messed with the tin man's controls so that he was sent crashing into two others, knocking all three on the floor. Unitard man tried slinging glue at her, but she fried it with her lightning. Using her lightning to ride upon like a wave, she sailed past them and down the hall. Behind her she could hear them coming. Suddenly, Eli came upon a dead end. Swearing inwardly, she turned around to helplessly watch the team race towards her, all of which were ticked off.

"Give up, sweetheart," Unitard man said, crossing his arms, "There's nowhere to go." Looking at her surroundings anxiously, she glanced at Unitard, then the wall behind her, then at the clear glass ceiling. She grinned.

"That's what you think, wierdsmobile." She ran straight at him, deflecting all attacks from the others, essentially used him as a ramp, flipped in the air so that she was facing the wall, then attached herself to the wall with her lightning. Sailing upwards, she gained speed so that she burst out of the ceiling, shattering the glass and landing on top of the building. Gaining her footage, she ran off, the electricity she had produced feeding her energy. Her new friends chased after her, quickly gaining ground. The metal man raised an arm and fired a dart out of his gauntlet, which pierced the girl's leg. When she felt the sharp sting, she knew exactly what had happened.

"Oh, come on," she growled, and she slumped to the ground, unconscious.


	2. 2: Attacks and Contracts

Eli

Slowly regaining consciousness, Eli tried to crack open her eyes, but her lids felt as if they were made of iron. She shifted, gathering that she was laying down on the softest mattress she had ever felt, in a room illuminated with white light.

"She's twitching," a voice said, and she felt a hand lightly touch her arm. She swatted it, and slowly sat up, forcing her eyes to open. Wincing from a pounding headache, she looked around at the small crowd assembled. Sitting near her was a beautiful woman with a red curly bob to her hair. Standing around Eli was a collection of complete strangers. An imposing, dark-skinned guy with an eye-patch, a handsome middle-aged man who seemed familiar to her, another red-headed girl with a cautious look on her face, and a young man who hardly looked older than Eli. "Hey," red-head no.1 said softly, "You okay?" Eli looked her straight in the eyes.

"I just got shot with a freaking tranquilizer dart and nearly lost my life falling off a four-story building, slamming my face onto the concrete. What do you think?" The woman closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and, once she had calmed herself, spoke again.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff, and I am a retired agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. For your own safety, as well as ours, I would like to ask you a few questions." As Natasha exited the room, she shooed the others outside, while Eli took the time to sit up and stretch. Looking around at her surroundings, she found herself in a well-furnished bedroom of what seemed to be a wealthy person's home, and a window to her left showed a scenic view of the ocean. A few moments later, Natasha returned with a pad of paper and a black pen.

"So," she said, opening the pen with a small _click,_ "What is your name?"

"Wish I knew," Eli replied, "I call myself Eli."

"Where were you born, Eli?"

"That bird outside would know more about that than I do." The agent closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and after mentally counting to ten, resumed questioning.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen or eighteen, somewhere around there."

"Who are your parents?"

"A man and a woman, I think."

Natasha smirked, looking up at the teenaged girl.

"Hilarious. What do you remember about your childhood?"

"Nothing."

"When did you start remembering things?"

"When I woke up in an alley in Tokyo."

"I noticed that you have a strange scar on your arm." Eli examined her left forearm. On it was _Jane Eli_ , or what looked like that, carved into the skin.

"Do you know how you got that?"

"Nope," Eli sighed, "I guess that I was trying to remind myself of who I was, so I wouldn't forget." She chuckled darkly. "A lot of good that did."

"Does the name HYDRA mean anything to you, Eli?" Natasha asked, her tone of voice changing.

"Well," she replied cautiously, "The guy who hired me said that was his name, but I didn't buy it. For one, all of his cronies had it on their badges as an _acronym_ , and two, what kind of an idiot names their kid Hydra?" Natasha rubbed her forehead. "Eli," she said, "HYDRA is a criminal organization, basically the opposite of SHIELD. They have many long-reaching threads, and more than one station in every country. The place you were brought to a few days ago was one of them. Do you have any idea what they hired you for?"

"They were experiencing difficulties with a new electronic," the teenage girl replied, "Something very sophisticated, from the way it interacted with me," Natasha froze, a confused expression on her face. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that it was a sort of artificial intelligence."

"Did you say _interaction?"_

"Yes," Eli replied warily, "I did." Natasha stood, and paced the floor, staring at her wrist thing with concern. Suddenly, she whipped out a gun and aimed it at the girl.

"I don't know what you're up to, kid, but Stark's electricity is going haywire, and I know you have something to do with it." Completely unfazed by the gun in her face, Eli shrugged casually.

"Sorry," she said dryly, "When I'm kidnapped and taken by a bunch of crack addicts into a stranger's place, I prefer to know my escape routes."

"How are you doing that?"

"Your friend's main computer is surprisingly soft, as I like to say, and I have total access to any files or data on it or any computers connected to it. For example, an entire 3-dimensional map of the house, including all air shafts and AC vents. Well, really, _mansion_ describes it better."

"But," Natasha sputtered in disbelief, "you're on the other side of the house, and we searched you. You have no devices on you, or we would have found them."

"Well," Eli replied, "Obviously I don't need one. If you searched me, you would have seen the strange maroon marks all over my body, correct?" The agent nodded.

"Yes, I saw them. I figured they were tattoos." Eli imitated a buzzer.

"Wrong. Those are my veins. Whatever happened to me before Tokyo caused me to have computer "DNA" running through my body, altering my vein structure." Natasha slightly relaxed, but did not lower her gun.

"What else can you do," she asked, "Other than communicate with technology?"

"Put your toy down," the girl replied, "and I'll tell you." Natasha looked deep in the girl's eyes, and found, to her surprise, a refreshing sense of honesty in them. She slowly holstered her weapon not breaking eye contact, and sat back down.

"In addition to communication," Eli began, "I generate electricity myself. I can use it for either powering or soothing computers, technology, or whatever. Or, I can project it out, electrifying people or riding on its static electricity like a surfer. Funny thing, though, like a spider doesn't stick to its webbing, I'm not harmed by my lightning."

"But," Natasha interjected, "How did you-"

"As I said earlier, I don't know. I know nothing of my life before Tokyo." Eli sighed in frustration. "Can you send me back home now, please? I'm doing a pretty good job surviving already. Please don't involve me in some comic-book plot."

"We could use your skills," Natasha said in a persuasive voice, "Think of the good you could do for the world." Eli sat there with a scowl.

"The only person who gets to use my 'skills' is _me,_ sister."

"How does 10 to 15 years in a federal penitentiary for treason and affiliation with illegal organizations strike you?"

Eli stiffened at the woman's now harsh, steely voice. "You know," she said in a high-pitched, squeaky voice, "I always wanted to be a superhero!"

"Really?" the agent asked incredulously.

"No," Eli replied, "but it sounds better than being an inmate."

Given a fresh set of clothes that were (creepily) exactly her size, Eli found herself, only an hour later, in the middle of some conspiracy theorist's fantasy. She was seated at a large oval table with her visitors from earlier, along with a few new faces.

The middle-aged man who seemed so familiar before stood and introduced himself as Anthony Stark. Eli mentally face-palmed herself. Of course. Tony Stark, world famous inventor and robotics pioneer, and one of Eli's idols. She didn't believe in "having a dream", but if she ever did, it would be to have a job as cool as this guy's.

The eye-patch man was Nick Fury, a name she had heard whispered with fear in the Tokyo underworld. A hardened SHIELD agent, Fury had once busted a crime organization she sometimes did jobs for. However, thanks to numerous contacts and escape routes, she got away from the arrest clean.

The other red-head was a woman named Wanda Maximoff, an enemy turned ally who served as a New Avenger. There was also a tall, impossibly well-built guy named Steve Rogers, some weird red-skinned guy called "The Vision," and two other ex-military guys named Sam Wilson and James Rhodes. The only person around her age was a lanky, nerdy boy who introduced himself as Peter Parker.

"Avengers," Fury began, "both past and present, and Miss Eli-"

"Just Eli," the girl corrected. Fury grimaced.

"and _Just Eli,_ we are here to discuss the possibility of _Just Eli_ joining the Avengers."

"What?!" Peter cried, jumping up from his chair, "She's evil! She was working with HYDRA! She kicked me in the face and fried my web fluid!" Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Unitard Man?" she asked in surprise.

"It's _Spider-man_ ," he replied angrily, while Stark began to chuckle.

 _"Unitard man?"_ he laughed, "Oh, that's priceless. Just priceless."

Peter glared at the man, but Natasha, who was sitting next to him, cleared her throat threateningly. He sat back down, but shot a dirty look at Eli.

"Any, shall we say, _more mature_ thoughts?"

" It all depends on what she can do," Rogers said frankly.

"She can generate electricity," Natasha began, "And you all saw how she messed with the computers here."

"Yeah," Stark said angrily, glaring at the teenager, "What's up with that? Do you know how much I could sue you for?"

"Suing me won't make money appear," she shot back. "I lived in a flea-infested apartment the size of a telephone booth for a reason."

"Would you all mind getting back on track?" Fury impatiently interjected. "Natasha, do you approve?" The agent nodded once, giving a small smile to the girl.

"Tony, do you approve?"

"Yeah, sure," the millionaire replied, "why not give the kid a chance?"

"Peter," Fury said, raising an eyebrow, "What do you think?"

"No," he replied quickly, "Absolutely not! She could betray us, or sabotage something classified, or-"

"Thank you, Peter," Fury interrupted, "And Wanda, do you feel the same?" "No," she said in a strong Russian accent, "I think we should give her chance. After all, this chance you gave me, yes?" Fury nodded.

"Wanda makes a good point. Even though she wreaked havoc while working for Ultron, we gave her a second chance, and she has proved to be a loyal and powerful ally. Steve, do you approve?"

"I know an American when I see one," the superhero replied, "She's young, but she's got enough potential to choke a horse." The former SHIELD director turned to Sam Wilson.

"I agree," he said, "The girl's got talent, talent that we wouldn't want against us."

"Well," Eli interjected, "Technically it _has_ been used against you, but yeah, I get what you mean."

"I'm all for the girl joining," Rhodes added, "but I would like to see her in action, just to asses her skills." Fury paced the room, deep in thought.

"I hate to say it," he said finally, "but that actually might be a good idea." "Wow," Stark loudly whispered to Rhodes, "endorsement from Nick Fury? You're on a roll, James!" Fury scowled.

"Stark," he said through gritted teeth, "If you don't have anything productive to say, would you please SHUT UP?!"

"Actually," the inventor said calmly, standing up, "I do have something productive to say, at least by my standards." He turned to Eli.

"I recently created a new CGI terrain testing facility for our weapons, and it's pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. We can set up an interactive obstacle course for miss lightning here, and let her go crazy 'till she passes out." Eli crossed her arms, grimacing.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Iron Pain."

"Aw," Stark chided, waving a finger in her face, "that wasn't as funny as _Unitard-man_."


	3. UPDATES AND ANNOUNCEMENTS

Hey, guys, long time no write! So, so, so ,so sosososososososososososososososo sorry I haven't written for so long; I have had a very tiresome summer, and now I'm getting sick. Good thing about that is, I have more time to write! So, all I need is inspiration, which leads into something else I want to tell you guys. I've been feeling sort of dried up when it comes to my stories as of late, esp. Ro and Freya. I mean, I have their "timelines," so to speak, but I need help filling in the gaps. So, here comes the fun part, I need _your_ help! (Oh, gosh, that sounds so much like an annoying kid's show. Cue Dora the Explorer theme.)

But seriously, let me know what adventures you think Jango and Ro should embark on, or who Freya meets first in Asgard, or, heck, if you think I should make a new leading lady for something else entirely! I'm totally open to new ideas, so let me know via comment or PM! Love ya'll to death!

-Reandrolai


	4. 3: The Test and No Rest

3: The Test and No Rest

 _Wham!_ Eli stumbled around for a moment, reeling from the sudden impact of a simulated piece of debris.

"C'mon, kid," Stark's voice came in over the speaker, "You can do better than that!" Clenching her jaw, the girl shot a streak of lightning at an approaching "rock" and blasted it to pieces. Hearing a roar behind her, she turned around and gaped. Rushing towards her was a dragon with five flame-spouting heads.

"What the heck?!" she screamed as she lept out of its way.

"You like that?" Stark's voice asked proudly. "Just thought it up. I call it the Awesome Serpent, otherwise known as _Tonyus Awesomus."_ Eli ignored the annoying Avenger and ran behind a building, buying a few precious moments to brainstorm.

"Think, Eli, think," she murmured, raking her hands through her neon blue and orange hair. Peeking out from behind the wall, she was surprised to notice the dragon's heads fighting with each other. Eli smirked. With a flick of her wrist, she sent pure energy sailing towards a head, which knocked into another, causing that head to sink its teeth into another one whom he thought had hit him. Eli used this opportunity to sneak onto a building that towered above them. She forced the electricity to flow out of her until her hands were covered in it, then jumped onto the building's side, sailing on the lightning down the side and towards the monster. The dragon didn't see her until it was too late. She belly-flopped onto the beat's back, still covered in lightning. She was just fine, but the monster was not. About ten seconds later Eli stood proudly on top of a fried five-headed dragon, still smoking. Suddenly, everything disappeared, and the girl found herself standing in a bright white room with nothing in it except herself. She looked to the left, smirking triumphantly. On the other side of a panoramic window, her new friends from SHIELD simply gaped through the glass. Eli walked towards the door and opened it, exiting the Weapons Testing Facility. When she got to the window, she found the agents were still in shock. Eli rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she said, "I mean, I'm awesome, but I'm not _that_ awesome." She was answered by complete silence, which was broken by Fury's entering the room.

"I think that was a satisfactory display, Eli." He stuck out his hand. "Welcome to the Avengers." She took his hand and firmly shook it, a small, childlike smile creeping onto her face. She was congratulated by the rest of the team, all except for Peter, who mumbled a sarcastic "Yeah, congrats," then rudely strode out of the room.

Lying in the big, fat bed she was provided with, Eli tossed and turned, unable to sleep peacefully, which was perfectly normal for her. She had been having these dreams ever since Tokyo, and she knew exactly how it went.

 _A boy, his face blurred, looped his arm around Eli's waist. She knew somehow that he was kind and caring, and he would lay down his life for her. Suddenly, they were surrounded by blackness, and she felt the young man ripped from her. A cold, clammy hand threw itself over her mouth, and her vision faded. She felt jabbing needles in her body, and then a burning sensation filled her completely. She tried to scream, but no sound came. The burning felt like someone had injected fire into her body, and it was spreading, spreading_ _to the tips of her fingers. She could feel the sharp pain of her veins twisting into knots, and she finally found her voice._

Eli woke up screaming, as she usually did. She slowly sat up and rubbed her temples, cursing at her sharp headache. Natasha suddenly burst into her room, her chest heaving from stress.

"Eli," she breathed, rushing to her, " are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," the girl shakily replied, "I just had a bad dream, that's all." She buried her head in her knees, which she had drawn up to her chest. Natasha sat next to her, and putting her hand comfortingly on her back, she felt Eli shaking with tears. She put her arm around the girl's small shoulders, her own eyes getting moist as she did so.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently. Eli shook her head.

"Okay, then," the agent said with a sad smile, "Go ahead and get some rest. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." She gave the girl a one-armed squeeze and left, quietly closing the door. The moment she walked away, Eli threw the covers off of herself and jumped out of bed. She strode over to the large window with the view of the sea. It was just starting to rain, and the sound of the drops splashing in the water calmed her.

Sitting on the window seat, she raked her fingers through her neon hair. Examining her fingers, she realized with annoyance that she needed to recolor it. The last thing she wanted was to walk around in her real hair color. It made her feel weak, normal. She gently smiled at the drops caught on the window, and traced them with her finger, as the steady beat of the raindrops slowly lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

Eli was awakened by a sharp knock on the door.

"If you want breakfast," Stark's voice called out, "you better get up. I've got hungry superhumans at my table, and I'm _not_ making seconds." As the sound of his footsteps faded away, Eli slowly sat up, feeling groggy, but with a lesser headache. Now, instead of a large, iron anvil pounding on her head, she felt the pain of a two-by-four, which, in case you were wondering, still hurts. She stood, stretching her muscles, and patted down her hair, which, due to static electricity, usually stood up on end during the night. Looking out her window, which showed the sea in a calmer mood, she noticed a fresh change of clothes on the window seat. She slipped them on, the clothes fitting perfectly, and strode out the door. It didn't take her long to find the kitchen, as she simply followed the scent of bacon, coffee, cinnamon, and a host of other mouth-watering smells. The dining area was filled with a majority of yesterday's characters, and they all greeted Eli as she entered. Stark whipped by her, leaving an empty plate in her hand.

"Serve yourself, kiddo," he called as he left the room, "mugs are in the second cabinet to the right and straight on 'till morning." Eli rushed over to the fragrant counter, which was covered with various breakfast casseroles, over a dozen different styles of morning pastries, pancakes, and waffles, every variation of eggs and bacon under the sun, and one sad, lonely bowl of fruit. Eli grabbed a blue mug and poured some dark black coffee, and filling her plate with as much as it could carry, carefully walked over to a vacant armchair. She sat, placing her plate on the side table, almost knocking another plate off.

"Hey!" a voice cried, as a hand shot out and grabbed it with inhuman reflexes. Eli looked up, and right into the eyes of Peter Parker. "Watch it! I got the last cinnamon roll, and I don't want to lose it to the floor!"

"Good morning to you as well, Little Miss Sunshine," Eli replied dryly, turning her back and sipping her coffee. She sat there, thinking about the last time she had eaten a cinnamon roll. She couldn't remember one. "Did you say 'the last cinnamon roll'?"

"Mmhmm," Peter replied, taking a bite of the pastry, "and it is delicious." Eli stared at the roll for a moment, then suddenly looked behind Peter's shoulder, her eyebrows raised.

"What is Nick Fury doing here?" she asked. Peter jumped, whipping around, but there was no Nick Fury to be seen. When he turned back around, his cinnamon roll was gone, and Eli's cheeks were unnaturally bulbous.

"My cinnamon roll!" he cried, "you stole my cinnamon roll!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eli said mid-chew, "but, even if I did, it was technically a _fourth_ of a cinnamon roll."

"Well, it was still-" the door flew open, and the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. strode in.

"Now Nick Fury's here," Eli said to the young avenger, who scowled at her, "I was just early."

"Avengers," the man called out, "Assemble!" Immediately the younger portion of those present stood, Parker included, and rushed over to him, while the veterans, such as Rogers or Black Widow, stayed sitting. Eli sat awkwardly, not sure whether to stand or to stay seated.

"That includes you, Miss Eli," Fury added, and Eli jumped up and joined the group. "Avengers," Fury began, "on a recent infiltration of the Oscorp tower, our agents found a letter of interest in the Executive's desk drawer."

"And now is in mine, so to speak," Tony added, just coming in the door.

"Is everything ready, Stark?" Fury asked.

"Did I make your breakfast this morning?" he replied. No one answered. "Well, no, I didn't, but yes, everything is in place. Follow me." The group followed Stark to his futuristic lab, where his Iron-man suit was proudly on display.

"Here," he said, gesturing towards a small table in the middle. Everyone crowded around it, and Fury, picking up the paper situated on top of it, began to read.

"To the executive of Oscorp, greetings. I would like to thank you personally for your cooperation, and for all your corporation has done for our cause, which is coming along splendidly. I would like to ask that you keep careful watch on Operation: 1861, and if this proves to be too difficult of a task to Shield, we would be more than happy to provide security to ensure its safety. Again, thank you for your unparalleled progress and enthusiasm, and remember, "loose lips sink battle ships!" Regards, Baron von Strucker." The room was enveloped in silence, as everyone pondered the meaning of the letter.

"1861," War Machine said, "why 1861?" "1861 was the year that the Civil War began," Falcon answered, "but that raises another question. If they meant to reference the Civil War-"

"It's the name of their operation," Parker added.

"Yes," he continued, "if that is the title of the operation, what "civil war" are they trying to create?"

"And how would they accomplish it?" the Scarlet Witch asked.

"As interesting as those questions are," Fury said, "we have a much bigger problem on our hands. This letter was written by von Strucker, and was sent to Oscorp. And what was the letter about? Why, Strucker sent Oscorp a sweet little note thanking them for their cooperation for their cause! This, ladies and gentlemen, means one, and only one thing: HYDRA and Oscorp are working side-by-side, and we need to stop it."

"And how are we going to do that?" Eli asked.

"Well," Fury answered, "if you listen, you may just find out. Vision, Falcon, War Machine, Parker, and Scarlet, I need you to break back into the office. Anything that has to do with HYDRA, secret developments, or operation: 1861, I want it taken." The heroes nodded, and rushed out of the room to suit up. Eli was left with Fury, Rogers, Natasha, and Stark, whom she looked at awkwardly.

"Soooo," she said, "what exactly do I do?"

"You come with us," Natasha replied, standing with Rogers, "and you get your gear."


End file.
